


A Heart And Chocolate Syrup Can Please A Expecting Deer

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: Raising A Fawn [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Back rubs, Belly Rubs, Cravings, Demon Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Supportive Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: Alastor is dealing with the repercussions of having a little fawn growing in him and Angel tries to help him threw it
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Raising A Fawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	A Heart And Chocolate Syrup Can Please A Expecting Deer

Vibrant pink claws ran up and down against the swollen abdomen. " How's it going in there little guy? You guys wanna come out yet or what? I just want to hold you and squish you and-"

" _Angel_."

 _"_ Hm? What is it smiles?" Angel looked up from his cozy spot against the stomach. He looked up from his spot with a clearly annoyed expression radiating from Alastor. His smile was practically being held up with all his power.

" _Reframe from coddling at my...stomach. I need my rest before this spawn uses it up the rest of my hard earn powers just willy-nilly._ " Alastor let out a grumble as his own claws were rubbing as well at his stomach. Feeling his distended tummy push out against a plush like blanket that supported the extra weight of the hated this so much how stuck he felt lying on his side.

" Bitch.." Angel snickered running his fingers along the growling stomach. " Don't acted like you don't enjoy this at all. Your guilty of loving my tummy rubs"

" _I haven't the slightest idea of what your own about_ -.." His ears twitch as his finger rub near a particular tender area." _Little lower please_?" He mumbles, losing his radio host voice.

" What~? I thought you didn't like it?"

" _**Angel.**_ "

" Alright. Alright." Angels fingers drew down to near the base of his pants, running his finger up and down the dome as his tuffs against his head lean against his head.

" _Why must this thing purposefully kick down so low_..?" He groaned and stretched out his back, holding his wrist with one hand as his tail was forced down against Angels thigh.

" There trying to give you a sigh like," _Hey! I'm cramped in here_!" Angel laughed as he did a high pitched voice, trying to mimic the baby's voice, but only annoying Alastor in a lovable Angel wave.

" _Your enjoying this too much, aren't you?_ " Alastor muttered out his question as he laid against his other arm that supported his head against Angels fluffy chest.

" Is it bad I'd say yes to you?" Angel snickered as he moved his top set of arms near Alastor's shoulders.

" _Absolutely! I'm doing all the heavy labor here! Using My credibility I worked so hard to get three centuries and here I am! Bedridden! Sore! Exhausted to the bone! Bloated and Hungry!"_

" Look on the bright side: I buy you whatever junk you want, I let you sleep in till 5 pm and I let you sleep in my big coats~" Angel chuckled out a laugh, Wrapping his two sets of arms around Alastor's bulging midsection. His teeth click as he rolls his eyes.

" _Oh wonderful. Why must you follow my blabbering mouth when I can't control myself!"_ Alastor complainers and throws up his hand. Only to left them fall back as he yawns. " Y _our lucky I'm exhausted.."_ Angel laid up with a satisfied groan, he runs his hands up Alastor back as he sighed.

" You'll he find _cervo._ We should get you something to eat though. I don't need ya passing out on me." Angel hums and pulls Alastor up onto his feet as he lets out a groan.

" _I suppose._.It's just everything sore or hurts." Alastor grumbled as he slowly falls into Angels chest.

" _I know I know_." He rubs his gloves hands threw his hair. " Only a few months to go Al, then we'll have our little guy wrapped up in your arms. And well be parents." Angel hums and kisses Alastor's head, letting his rock on his feet, trying to ease the pain.

" Alright, I will do it for them." His claws rub against his stomach as Angels hands go against his, pressing into the grayish stomach. " Whatcha want?"

Alastor smile forcefully goes high against his cheeks." _A heart with chocolate syrup_." Angels eyes widen as he breaks into a nervous sweat.

" _Huh."_

Alastor smirk tightens against his face. " A heart. drenched. in. the. _Finest. Chocolate._ Syrup."

" Is that a problem?" Static shook the room around Angel.

" N-No-No! Not at all!" Angel shook his hands nervously, knowing how he gets with his cravings." You sure?" Angel strained.

" _Why absolutely! It's what the baby wants and I'm supposed to care for my child! Aren't I not?~"_ Alastor leaned against the spider as he knew, even in this state, how to get under Angel's skin.

With a pouty lip, Angel crossed his arms." I guess your right-" Angel jumped back as Alastor moved forward at him, almost hitting him with his excitement.

" _Good! Now! I'll should which exact heart I want and where you can get it from! I'll show you how to cook it properly! Sadly, Charlie doesn't trust me with the cooking wear, I wonder why, but you are able too! As well I'll show you how to make homemade chocolate syrup! Oh it's marvelous!_ Come along now Angel! I have plenty to show you!" His hands interlocked around the spiders hands and pulled him forward, making him let out a squeak in surprise of the quick movement.

" Jesus Al" Angel chuckled." Make a list why don't you" He laughed jokingly as Alastor gasped.

" _What a great idea! I'll get to work on it right away! Splendid~"_

Alastor disappeared behind the hallway as he went on and on about his culinary ideas, leaving Angel in his dust. The spider groaned shaking his head." I would be the one to provoke him into a idea like that, won't I be." He snickered behind his claws that covered his fuzzy cheeks.

" _Angel! Are you coming?_ " Angel jumped and shook his head, feeling his smile return to his cheeks.

" Right behind ya Smiles~ Hey, you think we'd could name then Smiles jr.?" Angel joked as he went to catch up with the deer demon.

" _You're pushing it Angel_."

His arms wrapped around Alastor's frame as he smirked, pressing a kiss into his forehead." Of course I am!" He laughed as they went to the stair case.

" How about Angel jr!"

" _**No**._"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is some spelling errors Im going on a trip in a few hours! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it tho!


End file.
